Growing Up Beautiful
by GABGM
Summary: Josh comforts Riley when she is feeling upset. Mostly Josh and Riley friendship but Maya also makes an appearance. There are slight mentions of Joshaya and Rucas but this is a friendship story. Thanks to PrincessDeluna for the idea.


**Dedicated to PrincessDeluna**

Riley new she was being ridiculous, why on earth should she be jealous of Maya? There was absolutely nothing going on between them. There was no way Maya would do that to her, it just wasn't in her to hurt Riley like that. At the beginning she thought that it was all in her head, but after the yearbook came out she just couldn't ignore it anymore. So there she sat, crying on her bed, with the window shut to prevent her best friend from getting in. she had never locked Maya out of her bedroom, not even during their most intense arguments, but Maya simply didn't deserve the anger Riley felt for her. She hadn't done anything, it was simply the way she was. She was tough, beautiful and to top it all off she was incredibly talented. It wasn't fair, how was Riley supposed to compete with her? Everyone around them fell for her charm, even Farkle probably preferred her. Not to mention her Uncle Josh, he didn't fool her for one second. It didn't matter how many times she heard him say he was too old, she had no doubt that that boy was head over heels for her blonde best friend.

What was she going to do? She couldn't live in Maya's shadow for the rest of her life. Maybe she should talk to her. No, that was a terrible idea, it wasn't Maya's fault that she was so cool. It's not like she tried to outdo Riley in everything, it just happened. Her pity party ended quickly, growing up in a family like hers, she never got time alone.

"Where's my favourite niece?" Josh poked his head through the door smiling but the smile was soon wiped of his face and he was sat on the bed hugging his niece. "What's wrong Riles? Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she sniffed "it's fine"

"Obviously it isn't"

"I really don't want to talk about it"

"Should I call Maya?"

"NO!" she answered quickly.

"Okay now I definitely know something is wrong. Spill"

"It's nothing. It's just… Why did you fall for Maya, Uncle Josh?" he raised his eyebrows in surprise "I'm not blind, you obviously like her"

"I don't know" he scratched the back of his neck "What does that have to do with you?"

"People don't look at me like they look at her"

"Yeah because you're different, so what?"

"You don't get it" she walked away from him and sat at the bay window "last Christmas you told her she grew up gorgeous, why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because we're related and it would be super weird" he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, because to you she's a beautiful young woman, I'm just a kid in everyone's eyes"

"That's not true Riles"

"Yes it is, but who could blame you? I mean she's incredible and I'm just not. Who would ever look at me next to her?"

"I'm starting to get the feeling that this has absolutely nothing to do with me"

"It's Lucas, he has a thing for Maya"

"You can't be serious"

"Oh I am"

"Riley there is no way in hell Maya would do that to you"

"So? That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt that he's into her. I just feel like everyone picks her over me, Lucas, Farke, our entire class…"

"That's silly Riley, for as long as I've known her it's been obvious to me that the two of you complement each other"

"She doesn't need me. If anything I need her to hide some of my dorkiness, if that's even possible"

"Are you kidding me? Of course she does! Riley do you really think Maya would be able to put herself out there so much if she didn't know that you'll always be there to catch her when she falls?"

"Yeah but so are you! She doesn't need me, not like I do"

"Riley the only reason Maya can talk to me the way she does is because you taught her how to love. She wouldn't be the artist she is if you didn't inspire her. Sure Maya's incredible but so are you Riles I promise. You have a bigger heart than anyone that I have ever known"

"Thanks Uncle Josh" she wiped her tears away "shouldn't you be jealous or something?" she chuckled "Lucas is moving in on your girl"

"No because unlike you I notice the way Lucas looks at you. There is no way he has feelings for Maya, Riley that boy's world revolves around you"

"You really think so?"

"I know so"

"What the heck is happening here?" Maya said from behind the window "Why is this locked? Riley are you crying? What did you do Josh?" she yelled "let me in!" Josh pulled the window up.

"I didn't do anything, I promise" Josh attempted to explain but Maya rushed past him to her best friend.

"Are you okay honey?"

"You don't even care that Josh is here?" Riley asked confused.

"You're more important. You're the most important person in the world"

"I love you peaches"

"Is this about the yearbook? Because you know I would never go there"

"I know"

"And I in no way like him like that"

"I know. You love Josh"

"And he in no way likes me"

"…"

"Riley" her best friend sighed "he doesn't"

"You don't know that Maya, who could blame him? Any guy would fall for you"

"Not any guy Riles" she looked at Josh "and definitely not Lucas, Riley he likes you he always has"

"Sometimes I think it's hard being best friends with someone as cool as you are, I feel like everyone looks past me, is that okay?"

"Of course honey, sometime I feel like people know I'll never be as good as you but that doesn't matter because you know I will. As long as we always tell each other"

"You really have grown up" Josh intervened "both of you" he later added looking at Riley.

"You grew up gorgeous Maya" the brunette said

"You grew up beautiful Riley" her best friend replied.

 **One shot I wrote because PrincessDeluna gave me the idea so I hope you liked it, as always please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
